Impulsive
by Speedster
Summary: My first story. Wally West's cousin from the far future, Bart Allen, is sent back in time for help. The League has a hard time keeping up with the Flash...how will they manage pure Impulse?
1. Chapter 1

Central Cityplex, 3015

"Iris, are you sure about this? You may never see Bart again if we go through with this. The Science Police will almost certainly imprison us when they realize what we're doing, and who knows if Bart will ever be able to make it back here on his own."

"I know that, but what choice do we have? Earthgov's had two years to help Bart. Look at him – it's pretty clear they haven't found a cure, and the information Meloni got makes it look as though they never intended to try! I don't know if this will work or not, but unless you want Bart to die, I don't think that we've got another choice!"

"You'd think I would know better than to argue with you by now, wouldn't you? Setting temporal coordinates now."

"Location set for Central City, Missouri, USA"

"Bart, honey, I know that this is hard to understand. Grandma Iris wants you to get better…I know that you don't feel bad, but you're going to get sick if we don't do something soon. I think that your cousin can help you – he's the only person I know who might be able to save you. Do you remember what I told you to tell him?"

"Um…uh-huh."

"Just remember what we talked about – things are going to be very different in the real world. Pay attention to what your cousin tells you to do. Can you promise me that, honey?"

"I promise, Grandma…I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Be safe, and tell your cousin I love him."

"Iris! The temporal transmitter is set, and the Science Police are on their way here! We have to move now!"

"Go through, Bart. Remember that I love you…never forget that."

"I won't, Grandma – I love you too."

"Now GO!"

And with a flash of light, the boy disappeared.

Central City

Wally West narrowed his eyes as he looked at the target. He would only have one chance at this. As he approached, he aimed carefully, let fly, and…

"YES! Two points! West wins the game and the crowd goes wild!"

Wally looked over at his girlfriend, reporter Linda Park. Engrossed in the notes she usually kept in her laptop, she had amazingly failed to go wild on cue. As he grabbed the basketball and jogged over to her, he teasingly commented, "You know, you could at least pretend to swoon in amazement."

"Hmmm? Oh, Wally, you're my hero! Better?"

"Perfect. What are you so involved in? We came to the park to get away from our jobs, remember?"

"Sorry, sweetie – just reviewing my notes for the story I'm working ooooonnnnnn…"

Wally jerked as his girlfriend's voice suddenly dropped into slow motion. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a white and red blur whip by, leaving a brief, fierce gust of wind in its wake.

"Did you see that?"

"See what, Wally?"

"Something went by – so fast I could barely see it!"

"Umm, Earth to the fastest man alive – things can't move so fast that you can't see them. Can they?"

"I don't know, Linda. I could have sworn that I saw a blur, but you're right – there shouldn't be anything that I can't follow…" Wally was interrupted by the beeping of his League communicator.

"Flash here."

"Wally, it's J'onn. We're tracking a hypervelocity disturbance that seems to have originated in Central City, and is now traversing the globe at an alarming rate of speed."

"I think that I just saw it, J'onn. Let me change and I'll be over at the Metro Tower in a sec. Flash out."

As many times as she'd seen him do this since they started seeing each other, Linda never got tired of watching Wally don his costume. As he stood back, he winked at her while pressing a stud on the side of his ring. His costume shot out of the hidden compartment, expanding upon exposure to the air. With a blur of motion, Wally changed into his costume, standing in front of her in his red costume with yellow lighting emblem.

"Sorry, babe – I hate to run off on you again, but this sounds like something that I need to be in on."

"I know, Wally – it's part of being a hero. Why do you think I love you?"

"I thought it was because I had a cute butt."

"Well, there's that, too. Knock 'em dead, Red."

And in a…well, flash…, he was off.

Metro Tower

"We're tracking reports of this… phenomenon all over the world. It appears to be moving in a completely random path, over water, land, all types of terrain. It does appear, however to be surface-bound – thus far, there have been no reports of it appearing above the ground." J'onn J'onz, the Martian Manhunter, rarely showed a great deal of emotion in his voice, being one of the more reserved members of the League. However, with the long association that Superman had shared with him, the Kryptonian was able to detect the Martian's frustration with his inability to track or identify the unusual phenomenon.

"It doesn't seem to be doing very much damage," the Man of Steel offered.

"Agreed. The damage thus far appears to be predominantly incidental, but I would feel more at ease if we could determine the nature of the phenomenon."

"If we can't get a lock on it with the equipment in the tower, we'll have to track it personally, but I don't know if even I can keep up with whatever it is."

"I have contacted Flash; he should be here momentarily." Suddenly, both heroes felt the breeze that presaged the appearance of their younger colleague.

"Hey, J'onn – do we know anything more about this thing?" Wally asked, as he munched on an apple."

"Not thus far, Flash. Superman and I agree that the speed of this phenomenon necessitates a personal reconnaissance, and that you may be the only one capable of such an effort."

"Ah, you want me to do what, J'onn?"

"Go after that and find out what it is, Wally."

"Oh, got it. Just tell me where to run, and I'll have this thing run down in no time."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I actually should have put this on the first chapter, but…oops. This is my first post, after all. Anyways, this is my attempt to take strains from several stories and use them to make a new story introducing Impulse into the DCUA. In the first chapter, I drew on the issues of Flash in the early 90s (issue numbers; the year was about 1994). This chapter also was inspired by Flash #92-93. There will be more credits due in future chapters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise. Oh, and as I'm sure you have all figured out, I don't own the rights to any of the characters contained herein forasmuch as if I did, I could retire. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground flew beneath Wally's feet as he sprinted towards the Yukon. Much as he loved saving lives in Central City, he also loved the chance to get away from people and just run, speeding to any corner of the world in less than a second. While he might not know as much about some things as his teammates, geography had always been a snap for him. It's always easy to remember where things are when you go there on foot, after all. His only problem was paying attention to the stretched-out comments from his communicator while still keeping his awareness sped up enough to avoid any obstacles…like, say, the Rocky Mountains.

"Flash, do you read me?" J'onn's voice sounded in his earpiece.

"Loud and clear, big guy – am I getting close?"

"The phenomenon has shifted course – it appears to be moving towards the Seward Peninsula towards the Chukchi Sea."

"Got it, J'onn – I'll take a shortcut I know through the Brooks Range and try to cut it off."

As Flash hit the waters of the Chukchi Sea, just above Alaska and Russia, he shifted his balance slightly. With the ease of long practice, he changed his stride so that the soles of his feet hit the water as close to flat as possible. This, along with his speed, let him skim across the water like a stone skipping across a pond. Glancing down, he saw a treaded footprint on the water in front of him for the nanosecond it took the print to disappear.

"J'onn, I haven't seen the thing yet, but it's leaving tracks. Looks like a human footprint…pretty big one, too."

As Flash reached the Siberian coast and sped ashore, the trail quickly lead into the Central Asian plains, then abruptly reversed course, heading back towards the Pacific Ocean. Crossing the Sea of Okhotsk, the mystery speedster sped back to North America, with Flash hot on its trail.

Slowly, Flash pulled closer until he was able to make out the other person. He was a boy in his early teenage years, wearing a white jumpsuit with red boots encasing his huge feet. A red panel ran up the middle of the suit in front and back, leaving the outside of his legs and trunk as well as his arms covered in white. The youth's pupils were dilated, and he seemed only marginally aware of his surroundings. At first, he looked about 12, but as Wally pulled aside him, the boy almost seemed to be aging to 13 or 14. With a shock, Wally realized that the boy's metabolism was running out of control. His body was not only moving at an accelerated speed, it was aging more quickly as well.

"Hey, kid, slow down!" Flash yelled as soon as he was close enough for his aura to carry his words to the boy. At the speeds they were going, that was the only way to communicate. If the aura that protected Flash from friction couldn't contact the boy's aura, the sound of the words would never move fast enough to reach the boy's ears.

Hearing the strange voice, the boy whipped his head around with a manic look on his face. Seeing the panicked look the kid had made Flash remember how scared he had been the first time that he really cut loose, back when he was Kid Flash. That thought brought back other memories of his adjustment to his new, sped-up life…

In his panic, the kid suddenly slowed down to dodge Flash and immediately went into spasms. Lightning danced around his muscles as his face showed the agony he was in. Remembering his own experience, Flash knew what had to be done. Grabbing the kid's arm, he sped up, forcing the boy to run faster and faster to keep up with him. In a panic, the boy flailed around aimlessly, bludgeoning Flash around the head and trunk.

"Ah! Hey! Easy, kid! I'm trying to help!" Flash shouted as they accelerated further. Coming to the edge of the Great Plains, Flash pushed the young speedster ahead of him, accelerating him even further until a flash of light blinded the Scarlet Speedster.

Metro Tower

"Flash! Come in, Flash!" The normally reserved Martian called urgently into the communicator, attempting to contact his young teammate. Flash had last said that he had found the source of the phenomenon, and was going to try to…something. At higher speeds, it often became very difficult to understand the speedster. Before J'onn could ask for clarification, however, the contact had broken in a burst of static…and what had sounded suspiciously like an explosion.

"Anything?"

J'onn turned to the Man of Steel. "I have been unable to contact Flash either by the communicator or telepathically."

Suddenly, the two heroes felt the characteristic whoosh of their teammate entering the room. They looked up to see two speedsters standing in front of them.

"J'onn, here's our disturbance – my cousin, Bart." said the Flash.

"I wasn't aware that you had a cousin." the Manhunter replied.

"Yeah, well, neither was I until a few seconds ago," quipped Flash. "Bart, can you explain it again - you kind of lost me with the whole 30th century part."

"Um…I guess it starts with my grandpa, who was the Flash before you, but then Professor Zoom kidnapped his wife, and he thought she was dead, and was real sad, but then he found that she wasn't dead, just marooned in the 30th century, so he went to live with her there, but then this big guy tried to destroy the universe an' Grandpa Barry stopped him but he died doing it, but Grandma Iris was already pregnant and she had twins, Don and Dawn, and Don Allen was my dad, and then there was an alien invasion by these yellow guys with big teeth and they killed the Tornado Twins, 'cause that's what they called Don and Dawn, but my mom already had me and I was born with superspeed and the guys with big teeth kidnapped me and were trying to figure out how to get my powers and then Earthgov rescued me and told Grandma Iris and my mom that they were trying to cure me 'cause my powers were out of whack and I was getting old too fast – Grandma Iris said that I looked two when I was a year old and by the time I turned 2 I looked twelve and so they plugged me into virtual reality to teach me how to talk and stuff while they studied me but they weren't trying to cure me or anything they just wanted to figure out how my powers worked and Grandma Iris found out so she broke me out of the Earthgov lab where I was kept and took me to some friends of hers to send me back to Wally cause he's the only other person she knows who had superspeed when they were a kid so she figured he could help fix me so I won't keep getting old but I was confused when I got here and I'd never gotten to run outside and I was kind of out of it for a while but Wally made me go real fast and that seemed to get things straightened out cause now I'm not aging fast anymore."

The three heroes all looked somewhat glazed at the boy's rapid fire recital of his origins, until Superman shook his head and asked "So, um, Bart – now that your metabolism is back to normal, do you know what your Grandma had planned?"

"I don't know, see, she told me that they couldn't pull me back because they weren't supposed to be messing with time so they'd only be able to send me here and she wasn't sure what to do after Wally fixed me but she told me to listen to what Wally said and take the chance to see what I could do. What is there to do here?" Before any of the bemused heroes could answer, Bart began zipping around the control room at high speed, examining everything and asking questions faster than even the Flash could answer. "Hey, is that an omnicron? Do we have any food? Is there a virtual reality chamber here? What's this? Where are you from? How come your skin is green? Who's that coming?"

"That coming" turned out to be Green Lantern and Shayera Hol. Shayera began to say something about a mayday Dr. Fate had received from Jason Blood, when the two of them stopped and stared at the miniature red-and-white tornado inspecting every inch of the control room. "Hold it!" barked Green Lantern, forming an emerald hand in front of the racing teenager. "Who are you and what are you doing in our control room?"

"Oh, no, not the story again," moaned Flash.

"Well, I guess it starts with my grandpa, who was the Flash before Wally, but then Professor Zoom kidnapped his wife, and he thought she was dead, and was real sad, but then he found that she wasn't dead, just marooned…"


	3. Chapter 3

Metro Tower, 3 Weeks Later

"Now that we're all here, I think that we need to discuss Bart Allen."

"Hey, Supes, I'm sorry. Honest – I had no idea that my Aunt Iris had told him so many stories about superheroes. I guess when she sent him back here, she told him to try to be everything that he could, so he decided he had to jump into the League headfirst…"

"Take it easy, Flash. I'm not blaming you. However, he has been causing some problems, and we need to decide the best way to handle things."

"That kid is completely lacking in discipline. He's a menace to his teammates and any civilians in the area." said Green Lantern. "We need to keep him out of circulation until he learns how to function as a member of a team."

"I think you're being too hard on him," replied Wonder Woman. "Certainly, he's impulsive, but he has a good heart and he means well. He reminds me a lot of Wally when we started the League – without all of the pickup lines."

"Hey! I was never like that!" Wally exclaimed indignantly.

"Wally, you're still like that," Shayera smirked.

"At least I didn't always need to be in the center of everything that's going on," retorted Wally.

"This from the man who wanted his picture on the Choco-Frosted Sugar Bombs cereal box," said Batman with one of his rare smirks.

"What can I say? I love that stuff…hey! How'd you know abut that?"

"It's made by a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises. We're getting off the subject." Batman replied, reverting to his usual brusque demeanor.

"Why don't you tell everyone what happened last week, Batman?" said Superman.

Gotham City, Last Week

"Batman, glad you're here." Commissioner James Gordon greeted the black-clad vigilante.

"What's the situation, Jim?"

"Joker is in that novelty prank warehouse. Apparently, he needed more props. One of the employees hit the alarm, and now he's holed up in there with eight hostages."

"Hey, Commish! The clown's on the radio, an' he says he wants a messenger to carry out his demands! Howzabout you send me in as the messenger, and I'll show that freak what he can do with his demands?"

"Not a chance, Bullock. Joker knows you, and he'd be suspicious. Batman, what do you…Batman? How does he do that all the time?"

As the Dark Knight glided across the rooftop, he looked for any opening through which he could get into the warehouse. As he bent over to examine a trapdoor, he said without looking behind him, "Go home."

The red and white-clad speedster behind him gawked in surprise and said, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Home. Now."

"But I want to help! I can be a hero, just like my grandpa and cousin! You just need to give me a chance, and you'll be amazed at how good I can do! I can check out the place at superspeed and draw you a map of the building an' where everyone is and how many goons that clown guy had an' where the hostages are or I could just grab the hostages and run them out and then you could beat up the bad guys and send them back to jail and I could even go in and take away all of their guns and stuff to make it easy for you not that you need help 'cause you're Batman an' everything but I can still help a lot and prove that I'm a hero and…"

"BART. Be. Quiet. Now." Batman grated through his teeth.

"Aww, c'mon, Batbrain," said an annoyingly familiar voice. "Let the kid play with us! It'll be SO much fun…and if it's not going to be fun, I'll just have to put a smile on these hostages' faces some other way!"

In the shadow behind the trapdoor, a small, plastic radio with the Joker's face drawn over the speaker lay. Batman grabbed it, turning it off.

"Umm…what did he mean about putting a smile on the hostages' faces?" Bart asked in a very quiet voice.

"He meant that he'll poison them with his Joker gas." grated Batman. "Here are the rules. Don't talk. Don't go near the Joker. Do what he tells you. Get the information about the layout to me. Do. You. Understand."

"Absolutely! I got it. You don't have to worry. I'll do just what you said. This'll work out great! Nothing to worry abou…" Bart's stream of reassurances faded under Batman's glare.

"Go into the building and get Joker's demands," said Batman brusquely before turning back to his examination of the rooftop.

"This toy is garbage!" shrieked the Joker as he pawed through the bag of food Bart had brought him. "Can you believe they call this a HAPPY Meal?"

"I still can't figure out why they call it fast food." replied the young speedster, zooming through the warehouse and looking at all of the toys and gags. He'd already left Batman a hand drawn map showing the locations of the hostages and Joker's goons, gotten takeout for the Joker (chatter-chatter), and was now waiting for the rest of Joker's demands. (chatter-chatter) Unfortunately, Joker was having some problems (chatter-chatter) with his list.

(chatter-chatter-chatter-chatter-chatter)

"WHAT is that noise?" The Clown Prince of Crime glared at Bart, who stopped mid-way through winding up his 116th pair of chattering teeth. "WOULD you stop that?"

"What was my grandpa like?" asked Bart.

"What? How should I know?" grumped the Joker.

"Well, you used to fight him when he was the Flash – but I thought that your hair was blonde, and you had a lot more colors in your costume – and what did you do with those shoes to let you walk on air. Those sounded really neat – I'd love to have a pair, cause then I could run on the air, an'…"

"Wha…You cretin, I'm not the Trickster! That pathetic copy of me can't hold a candle to the TRUE Clown Prince of Crime!"

"Oh. Y'know, your face sure moves a lot. I thought that it was a mask like an old puppet whatdyacallem, ventrilitalkers? And don't you usually go after Superman?"

"TOYMAN? You dare compare me to that charlatan? Why, he has no passion, no soul! A cheap mechanic, rather than a true artist!"

Joker abruptly sat down – on the whoopee cushion that Bart had set on his chair after failing to understand the point of the device. Dejected, the Joker buried his face in his hands and muttered, "You know, if I wasn't already, I think this kid would drive me insane."

Commissioner Gordon and Batman were listening through the bugs Batman had planted while Bart had distracted the Joker. Gordon asked Batman, "He's not just goading Joker, is he? He really doesn't know who he is."

Batman's voice came out of the shadow, "Clearly, he didn't pay attention to the files he was supposed to review. I should be furious, but it's just so…entertaining." Turning in surprise, Gordon actually saw a tight smile come over his friend's face before his arm rose, shooting a grapple to get back to the rooftop.

Inside the building, Joker had completely lost his composure. Too used to Batman's dour persona, Bart's impulsive, scatterbrained approach was too much for him to deal with. Coming towards Bart, he prepared to swat the youngster with the electrified joy buzzer that had served him so well in the past. Bart saw the device as his arm swung up. Having seen similar devices in the warehouse, he pulled it off Joker's hand to examine it. Suddenly, he remembered Batman's order about not going near the Joker. Hurriedly, he replaced the buzzer on Joker's hand and zoomed away. Unfortunately, he hadn't really been paying attention, and left the buzzer facing the opposite way from how Joker had positioned it. As Joker's hand began to come down, his hand pushed against the activation stud which, thanks to Bart's rearrangement, now was facing Joker's hand. The buzzer triggered, sending the shock racing through Joker's body and leaving him gasping and barely conscious on the ground. As Batman burst in and saw the Joker on the floor, Joker lifted his head and said weakly, "You win, Bats…take me back to Arkham…just don't sic this kid on me again. You're despicable…"

Commissioner Gordon was overseeing the cops taking Joker back to Arkham and Lar, Cur, and Moe back to Stonegate. As he looked over the scene, he asked Batman, "So who was that kid who helped take Joker down?"

Batman's response was only "He's…Impulse."

Metro Tower, Today

"I assume that most of us have had similar experiences over the last several weeks, with…Impulse showing up, trying to help in an effort to prove himself as a hero." said Superman.

Flash groaned. "He told me he wants to do enough to get an "Impulse Room" in the Flash Museum.

"As if Booster wasn't enough." growled Batman.

"I don't think that that is a fair comparision, Batman." said Wonder Woman. "Booster initially wanted money and fame for the sake of money and fame. Bar…Impulse just wants to prove that he is a worthy heir to his grandfather's legacy. He is acting from the noblest of motives."

"Maybe. But he's still out of control."

"So what can we do?" asked Flash.

"Someone needs to train him and teach him discipline." said Batman. "Your aunt sent him to you."

"Hey, wait a minute! She sent him to me to fix his metabolism, not raise him! I can't raise a kid who acts like that – I still AM a kid who acts like that! Just ask Shayera – she just said so!"

"No one else can keep up with him. He's a liability to the League right now." Batman replied.

Suddenly, the discussion was interrupted by a flash of magical energies. The founding League members jumped to their feet, but were surrounded and immobilized by the energies before they could do anything else. As they watched, a figure approached from the center of the energies – a slim figure in black , stroking a ginger cat.

"So, you thought that I was gone for good, did you?"

"Klarion," grated Batman.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: The previous chapter was strongly inspired by Impulse #50, with other ideas from Impulse #48 and the one-shot "Impulse Saves The Universe." (No, I am not making that title up.) This chapter and the one that follows (our finale) draw on "Justice League: World Without Grownups" and "Sins Of Youth". Parts may also remind you of the JLU episode "Kid Stuff", as that episode also had a lot in common with the titles above, with Mordred taking on traits of Bedlam and Klarion. Additionally, you may note that the tone gets a bit sillier - and when I saw "a bit", I mean "makes Impulse vs. Joker look positively Shakespearean."

Disclaimer: In the time since the last disclaimer, I have not gained the rights to any characters contained within, nor have I gained the rights to the Big Wheel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I have to be a teenager! Linda can't date a twelve year old! This bites!" exclaimed (Kid) Flash, straining against the magical bonds that held him.

"Yeah, Flasher, this must take you back, what – ten, fifteen minutes?" quipped Teen Arrow.

"Oh, real mature, Arrow – we're trapped by a spoiled brat who changed us into kids because he's tired of having adults set limits, and your response is to give Kiddie Flash a hard time," said Teen Lantern.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"…Cool."

Meanwhile, Hawkbrat started to scream. The longer lifespan of Thanagarians relative to humans meant that her new age of twelve was developmentally equivalent to about 3 or 4 in human terms. Needless to say, this is not an age known for patience, serenity, or the ability to deal with frustration. (Then again, when we're talking about patience, serenity, and frustration tolerance, it's hard to tell a difference with Shayera).

"Listen, brat, if you don't stop crying, I'll show you what a REAL scream sounds like!" spat Black Chickadee.

"I guess that means that we shouldn't put you on the list for baby-sitting, huh, Pretty Bird?"

"Arrow, remember when I told you how cute you are when you're an insufferable smarty-pants? I lied. SHUT UP!"

"That's enough! We need to keep our focus, work as a team, and figure some way to change back to our normal selves!"

"So – am I the only one who thinks it's weird that Flash actually seems more mature as a teenager than as an adult?" Teen Lantern asked Wonder Girl.

"I think it's VERY impressive," gushed Wonder Girl. "Of course, Bruce is very impressive, too…"

"So, Speedy! How come you're so focused now? Are you back on your Ritalin now that we're kids?" laughed Lantern.

"Ha, ha. In case you forget, I was DOING this job as a kid. Notice the way retro costume?" Kid Flash shot back

"Be quiet and let me think". Other than Wally going back to his yellow and red Kid Flash costume, Batboy was the only Leaguer with a change in his costume. His cowl now covered his entire face, preventing his teammates from seeing any emotional expressions. (As with Shayera, though, hard to notice much difference from the adult version.)

"You've faced him before, Batboy – haven't you figured out how to beat him yet? Wonder Girl asked archly.

"Maybe he's not so smart after all – last time this happened, it was just a lucky guess, after all," jeered Superboy.

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not scared of little green rocks!"

"You all sound ridiculous," intoned J'onn, his solemn tone at odds with the round cheeks of his semi-human disguise."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Hey, Wonder Chick! I thought you said you wanted to be a kid again!"

Diana began to use language that young children really should not be hearing. Fortunately, as with many of us, she swore in the language she felt most comfortable with, and none of the Leaguers spoke ancient Greek.

"Isn't this fun, Teekl?" Klarion sat erect in one of the large chairs around the conference table, watching his captives while he sampled every delight that the commissary staff could provide. His cat, Teekl, lapped from a bowl of cream while watching the heroes with intense eyes.

"You better not be sitting in my chair, brat! I painted my logo on it and everything!"

"Right, Flashie-poo. He turned us into kids and trapped us, but sitting in your chair – now THAT would be a big deal."

"Shut up, Crybaby!"

"Hey, don't tell my girlfriend to shut up!"

"Yeah, better stick up for her, bow-boy. Otherwise she might not let you ride her girly bike with the training wheels on it!" mocked Kid Flash.

"Yeah, or…or…her Big Wheel!" laughed Lantern.

Klarion diverted his attention from the bickering heroes. Another hero was approaching. As the outline appeared in the doorway, his magical energies enveloped it, leaving the figure trapped like the Justice League and… otherwise exactly the same.

"Ha, witchy! You can't turn my cousin into a kid! Know why? 'Cause he's already a kid, stupidhead!" laughed Kid Flash.

"Don't call me 'witchy.' I am Klarion…bum bum BUM…the Witch Boy!"

"You need to add a musical sting to your name? Compensating much?" said Black Chickadee snidely, while Wonder Girl snickered.

"Let's see how funny you think THIS is! I know about this Impulse. I understand he's become quite the fan of videogames. Let's see how you do in one of his video games!"

Klarion snapped his fingers, and the conference room transformed into an arena. The de-aged Leaguers stood in the central ring, tense and expectant. Except for Hawkbrat, who was banging her mace on the ground as hard as she could.

"This should be quite fun, Teekl. My magic will bring whatever Impulse thinks of to life. So all they have to do is defeat everything he can think of…or rely on him to keep his thoughts and impulse under strict control." As one, the heroes looked at each other.

"We are soooo screwed."


End file.
